


Tell the world I'm coming home

by yasminkhxns



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: And More Fluff, F/F, Fluff, GIVING THIS FANDOM WHAT IT DESERVES, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smut, You are welcome, also, if chibs won't do then I WILL, just very soft, so much soft, which is soft gay mums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: When she looked back, sometimes she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised it sooner. After leaving Broadchurch to get away, away from the people, the town, the bad memories, it took her another two years to realise.She was in love Ellie Miller.---first chapter is G rated, second chapter is M rated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well this literally came out of nowehere and i have my friend @uwuttaker on twitter to blame for this as she came up with the initial idea and my brain was like YES.
> 
> so here we are. 
> 
> also i made a playlist for this fic to help me write and if you like to listen to music while you read then here you go!: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7aPv7naRx7o5rMYDB2vvzt?si=1WpHhB4NQZKsu7phRNLQDA 
> 
> i really hope anyone who actually reads this enjoys because it was a lot of fun to write these two!!
> 
> also thank you to my wonderful beta @timelxdy!! <33

When she looked back, sometimes she couldn’t believe she hadn’t realised it sooner. After leaving Broadchurch to get away, away from the people, the town, the bad memories, it took her another two years to realise. 

She was in love Ellie Miller.

It’s not like they hadn’t kept in touch. Of course they had, best friends do. Though the sound of Ellie’s voice over the phone could never quite compete with the real thing when it came to the shine of her smile that accompanied its melodic sound. Beth wasn’t sure how she didn’t realise it sooner. The lingering eye contact, the gentle touches, the warm feeling in her chest whenever she made Ellie laugh. It was more clear to her than ever now as to why she was _ so _ upset when she thought Ellie had betrayed her. It’s because she was heartbroken. 

Bristol had been good to her. Allowed the change she’d so desperately needed. No one knew her there. In Broadchurch she was the woman with a dead kid, in Bristol she was just Beth Latimer. It was refreshing, new, exciting, and the grief that twisted around her heart had loosened over time. She thinks the lack of contact with Mark probably helped. It’d been at least nine months since they had last spoke, and when she last saw Chloe on a brief trip home from university, she said she hadn’t heard from him either. So much for spending every second with their youngest daughter. But she wasn’t bitter, she didn’t really care. And when her gaze flicked up to check on the young girl through the rear view mirror of her car, Lizzie was fast asleep. 

She had to stop her mind from reeling as she drove, rain pouring down in droves as her wipers fought to bat it away, the downpour violent in her headlights. Her concentration stayed on the road ahead as she drove through the night, on her way… _ home? _Ellie felt like home, she knew that now, and all she could do was hope that the other woman felt the same. That her chest warmed like Beth’s did at just the thought of seeing each other again. Touching each other again. 

So when her car finally crossed the threshold of Broadchurch, nerves sprung up in Beth’s chest, it felt like people were staring already, like they immediately knew she was back. Her nerves only doubled when she finally pulled up outside Ellie’s house, the butterflies in her chest now swarming, forming a whirlwind she could barely control. Her fingers flexed around the steering wheel as she took a few deep breaths, practicing the calming techniques her therapist had taught her. She ended up spending another ten minutes sat in the car, preparing herself. She hadn’t been back since she originally left, and the thought of seeing Ellie in person for the first time in two years was terrifying in the best way. 

She clicked open her driver side door and took a step out, the rain had subsided to a light drizzle now, but the wind was still strong, blowing her hair around her face. She pulled open the back door after a particularly strong gust, ducking a head inside to unclip her daughter’s seatbelt. “Lizzie?” she cooed, receiving minimal response. “Lizzie, sweetheart?” The young girl stirred, having a small stretch before blinking blearily up at her mum. “We’re at auntie Ellie’s now, ok?” Beth informed her gently, and Lizzie replied with a slow nod as Beth lifted her into her arms. 

Closing the door with her foot and locking the car, Beth slowly trod her way up the path to Ellie’s house, letting out a shaky breath before rapping three knocks against the door. 

It’s Tom who answers, and Beth can’t believe how much he’s grown, her mind unconsciously thinking about what Danny might look like now. He’s surprised when she greets him, words falling short on his lips. “Hi, Tom.” she smiled politely.

“Beth?” he almost questioned, perhaps the hair colour threw him off, and it wasn’t long before she heard a familiar voice calling from behind him.

“Who is it, Tom? I can feel the draft blowing through the house!” 

“I- it’s…” he trailed off, anticipating his mum’s own response. 

“It’s who, Tom?” Beth can hear her voice rapidly drawing closer. “What’s got you-” she cuts off, eyes widening at the sight of Beth Latimer on her front step. “Beth…”

“Hi, Ellie.” Beth can’t stop herself from grinning at the sight of her best friend, in the flesh, after _ two years. _ Immediately Ellie returned the gesture, and the simmering in Beth’s chest set ablaze at the sight as she popped her daughter down on the ground, the two women sweeping each other into a bone-crushing hug. It had been _ so _ long, and they squeezed as tightly as they could, laughing as they did, the sound vibrating against each other’s necks, their eyes turning damp with overwhelming emotions. 

Ellie was the one to finally pull back, holding Beth at arms length and taking every inch of her in. “Bloody hell Beth, what’re you doing here?! And your hair! That’s certainly a change.” she reached a hand up to brush lightly through the blonde strands, smiling softly, “I like it though.” 

Beth’s head dipped as she smiled slightly in an attempt to hide the slight blush that crept up her cheeks. “Thanks.” 

They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Ellie stepped aside and Lizzie wasted no time charging into the house, into the dry and warm. It was only then that Beth realised how cold it was outside, a shiver ghosting over her. “You coming in too, then?” Ellie asked playfully, but Beth just stared, not _ quite _believing as she hyped herself up inwardly.

“Beth?” 

She took a deep breath, “Ellie, I-” but she cut herself off, fear suddenly closing her throat up. She wanted to tell her, she knew she did. Yet, she also knew the implications of doing so. It would change their lives forever. The possible rejection, but the potential for reciprocation. So she decided to wait, for now. “I just really missed you.” 

Ellie just laughed, tugging Beth inside and into another hug as she shut the door. “Get in here, you sap! I missed you too!” 

Soon enough Beth found herself sat in Ellie’s kitchen, just the two of them, Tom having gone back upstairs. She watched Ellie move around the kitchen, making their cups of tea while Lizzie watched cartoons in the lounge, the background murmuring of the television a welcome distraction from her reeling mind. Regardless, she still found herself lost in her own head, eyes on Ellie, who was dressed in her comfies, hair cut short again, and Beth thought she looked completely adorable. She’s brought out of her thoughts by a mug clunking on the table in front of her, and she smiled up at Ellie as a quiet thank you to the woman sitting down opposite her. 

“So, you’re back?” Ellie smiled, blowing on her tea taking a quick sip.

Beth tapped on her own mug nervously, confession blaring in her mind. “Yeah… yeah I think so.”

“Well what brought this on? You didn’t even tell me!”

Beth smiled briefly at Ellie who still grinned back, happy to her see her friend. “Yeah I know, it was a bit impromptu. I only decided a week ago. I’ve already sorted everything. Lizzie’s school, got my old job back so I start next week, even sorted a flat just off the bay.” 

“Blimey, Beth. What made you want to come back so suddenly?” 

_ You. _Beth wanted to say, but she held back. Not now, not yet. So she swallowed her nerves and lied… sort of. “I dunno it just –– felt right. Now was the right time to come home.” 

The two women’s eyes locked, like there was some sort of unknown communication passing between them, Ellie’s smile turning soft, Beth’s gaze briefly dropping to her lips to notice it, until a bang on TV snapped them out of it as they both averted their gaze. Beth took a sip of her tea as she felt the heat in her cheeks, and wondered if Ellie’s were doing the same. 

A brief silence passed between them before Beth heard the clearing of a throat and the sip of tea, then– “So, your hair?”

Beth’s head stayed dipped as she chuckled, only rising when she took a sip from her own drink and locked eyes with Ellie again. She grabbed at some of the strands, twisting them through her own fingers. “Yeah. I just needed a change. Needed to not be Beth Latimer with a dead child and just be Beth Latimer for a while.”

Ellie’s smile faded with the not quite mention of Danny, but before she could reply Beth carried on, “It’s ok Ellie, it’s been so long now, it –– it doesn’t affect me like it used to. Anyway _ you _ can talk, cutting yours off again?” she smiled as she pointed at Ellie’s short curls, the other woman running her fingers through it. 

“I couldn’t stand it long, cut it off not long after you left actually. It was driving me mad in the wind, had enough of it in the end and just got rid of it.” 

“I always preferred it short.” Beth smiled softly as Ellie eyed her own blonde mop.

“And I like the blonde. But I think I prefer the brown.” 

“Me too.” Beth agreed. “That’s why my roots are so bad, I’m trying to grow it out.” 

“Still pretty though, Beth.” Ellie almost whispered, and Beth’s eyes widened slightly. She knew her cheeks were burning, the comment caught her so off guard she didn’t have time to hide it. So she tried to laugh it off, and Ellie did the same before they both finished the last dregs of their tea. “So are you heading off to the flat then tonight?” Ellie asked, curious.

“Erm, no. I don’t pick up the keys till the morning. Was just gonna go grab a room at the Trader’s Hotel. Good job Becca Fisher doesn’t own it anymore, right?” she laughed, but it lacked humor. 

“You can stay here.” Ellie blurted out, and Beth’s gaze snapped to her.

“Huh?”

“You can stop here. For the night. I mean you may as well, Beth. You’re already here and it saves you wasting money on a hotel.” she reasoned. 

“Ellie, I–”

“Please, Beth. I insist.” she smiled affectionately, hand reaching across the table to gently fall over Beth’s and give it a light squeeze. 

It took a moment, but Beth nodded in response, accepting Ellie’s offer with a grateful smile. “Ok El. Thank you, I really appreciate it.” 

Ellie pulled her hand away to wave Beth off, and she already missed the other woman’s touch, her cool skin missing the heat of Ellie’s palm. “You can stop in my bed with me, Tom can stop on the sofa for the night and Lizzie can take his bed.”

Beth frowned. “Oh, Ellie, I can’t make T–”

“Beth,” Ellie interrupted. “It’s fine. He won’t mind. Or I’ll make him not mind.” she winked with a cheeky grin, the expression contagious. 

After what was probably at least another hour of catching up plus another cuppa, Beth couldn’t hold back a yawn that she tried to hide behind her hand. 

“Come on, Beth. Let’s get you up to bed. You must be shattered after that drive. I never even thought and I’ve kept you up talking!” Ellie realised, almost flustered. This time it’s Beth’s turn to wave her off. 

“Don’t worry El, I wanted to catch up.”

“Come on, up to bed. You can borrow some of my pajamas, save you going out to the car.” she stated, practically pushing Beth out the kitchen and toward the stairs.

“But–”

“I’ll sort out Lizzie, now get up to bed! Or else.” Ellie chided playfully, and Beth couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at her lips. 

Beth headed upstairs, using the brief time alone to collect her thoughts. Seeing Ellie again had left her elated, a warmth swelling in her chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She picked some pajamas from Ellie’s drawers, quickly changing and readying herself for bed before she slipped under the covers and sunk into the mattress. It wasn’t long before Ellie joined her, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind her as she ducked under the sheets. The gap between them almost felt unwelcome, and as both women said their goodnights, Ellie flicked the bedside lamp off, leaving them in a deafening silence. 

Both women lay awkwardly on their backs, until Beth heard Ellie shift and suddenly she could feel eyes on her, so she did the same. They lay on their sides holding eye contact in the dark, and in that moment all Beth wanted to do was lean forward and kiss Ellie. But instead she settled for seeking out her hand under the covers and twisting their fingers lightly together, smiling shyly. 

“I’m glad you’re home, Beth.” Ellie whispered into the slight gap between them.

“Yeah, me too.” 

“Goodnight, Beth.”

“Night El.” Beth finished sleepily, and as they both drifted off, their fingers remained intertwined. 

* * *

When Beth woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed apart from a note left on the pillow next to her written in Ellie’s scrawl. 

_ Morning Beth!_

_ Don’t be mad that I left you in bed because I know you were more tired than you were letting on! _

_ I’ve had to head to work and I’ve dropped Fred AND Lizzie off at school so don’t worry. The spare key is on the side for you in case Tom’s out. Help yourself to breakfast and I’ll pop around to the flat later if you text me the address._

_ E. x x _

A smile pulled at Beth’s lips as she read, Ellie was right as much as she hated to admit it, but the long sleep had done her wonders. Though the company probably helped. She stretched as she got out of bed, getting herself ready for the day with tea and toast, letting herself out of the house and pushing the key back through the mailbox. 

After a quick trip to the estate agents, she was unlocking her flat and taking the first step inside her new home. She was grateful it came furnished, the kettle being immediately flicked on.

While she drank her cup of tea, Beth text Ellie her new address along with an offer to also pick Fred up from school. It didn’t take long to receive a reply that consisted of a _ thank you _ , a ‘ _ no need! Tom’s picking him up!’, _ finished off with a grinning emoji. She placed her phone down, turned on the radio, and started the chore of unpacking. 

* * *

Beth and Lizzie walked along the bay, taking a detour home from school to take in the town properly now that it was daytime. There were some familiar faces that greeted her with ‘_ hellos’ _and polite smiles, she even bumped into Maggie and Jocelyn, enjoying the brief catch up. It was when she was about to cross the road that she heard someone call her name from behind.

“Beth!” 

“Ellie?” she realised when she turned around to see the erratic curly haired whirlwind dashing toward her, Alec Hardy in tow, as grumpy as ever. 

“Didn’t think I’d see you here! You doing ok? How’s the move in going?”

“Yeah, it’s going well, I’m almost done, but picking up Lizzie was a good break from it.”

“Miller…” Hardly called from behind, already impatient. 

“Oh, yes! Sorry Beth, I’ve got to go, but I’ll be around about seven-ish, alright?” she rushed, already backing away.

“That’s fine, El. I’ll see you later!” she called back with a quick wave that Ellie returned before swiftly spinning on her foot to catch up with Hardy who was already storming away.

Beth sighed fondly. She couldn’t wait for 7pm.

* * *

It was nearing half seven when Ellie finally arrived with fish and chips in hand. They’d kept in touch when Ellie had time by text throughout the rest of the day, and when Beth mentioned her craving for good fish and chips after not finding anything that matched Broadchurch while in Bristol, that was dinner sorted. 

“That smells amazing.” Beth took the bag to set it out on the table with the help of Tom, Fred and Lizzie while Ellie took a much needed breather. 

“The place is lovely, Beth.” Ellie commented as she sat down next to her, eyes wandering the flat. 

“Yeah, I didn’t actually have that much to unpack. It’s not bad, it’ll do for now.” she replied, popping a chip in her mouth and humming. “I’ve missed that.” she smiled, pointing to her plate and Ellie laughed in reply.

“Really that bad in Bristol then?” 

“Not bad, just not Broadchurch.” 

Conversation continued through dinner, everyone getting involved. And it was easy, it felt like she had never left. Plus, with Ellie by her side, it only made the fish and chips even better.

At one point during dinner, Ellie insisted on opening the bottle of wine she brought with her in celebration of Beth and Lizzie moving back, her other reasoning being –– “it’s been a long day at work.” So Ellie, Beth and even Tom cheered their wines, Fred and Lizzie their plastic cups of juice, and they all laughed when Tom grimaced at the beverage when he swallowed. Safe to say he wasn’t a fan. 

After dinner they all congregated on the sofa, apart from Lizze who had been put to bed. Beth wasn’t a fan of the colour — it was purple, but she supposed that’s what you get when you rent a furnished flat. She didn’t care much for what was playing on the television, all she knew was that it was some gameshow Ellie was obsessed with, something to do with not getting caught by a quizmaster. Beth was much more focused on the warmth of the woman next to her, especially when her head dropped to Ellie’s shoulder. Unpacking had taken it out of her, she quickly realised, and it seemed Ellie did too when she spotted Beth starting to nod off. 

“Beth?” Ellie tapped her lightly.

“Hm?” 

“Do you want us to head off? You’re falling asleep.” she chuckled.

“Oh, no it’s–” she mumbled until she was cut off.

“Beth, you’re shattered, we’re gonna go. Get yourself to bed.” she pointed, and Beth playfully nudged her hand away. “I’ll see you tomorrow, ok?”

“Ok, El. Goodnight.” Her eyes were heavy lidded as she smiled up at the other woman drearily. She heard Ellie chuckle, then felt the press of lips to her hairline. 

“Goodnight, darling.” 

Beth heard the front door click shut, but now she was wide awake. All Ellie did was kiss her head and she could feel her heart going crazy. Beth could hardly comprehend what might happen to her chest if they _ ever _did anything more.

* * *

The next morning when Beth dropped Lizzie at school, she bumped into Ellie and Fred. The weather was murky, the rain drizzled and a damp mist settled over Broadchurch. The wind was bitterly cold and Beth was glad she had opted to wear a scarf. “Morning, El!” she called, receiving an enthusiastic wave back.

“Morning Beth, you sleep well?” 

“Yeah, thanks. Didn’t realise how tired I was.”

“I noticed.” Ellie grinned and Beth shoved her playfully, not having forgot how she dozed off on Ellie’s shoulder the night before. 

They walked toward the school gate in content silence, Beth stealing the occasional glance at the woman walking next to her and catching Ellie doing the same one time. Once at the school, they sent their children away with kisses and hugs goodbye with the promise of seeing them at 3pm, and the two mums walked back the way they came, choosing to link arms now that their hands were free of their children’s. It was Ellie who initiated the action, taking Beth by surprise, not that she was complaining. She’d take any chance to be as close to Ellie as possible and she could feel her heart rate pick up when Ellie’s free hand moved from her side to rub Beth’s arm, perhaps feeling her slight shiver. “You cold, Beth?” 

“Just a bit. Forgot how cold the wind gets here.” she replied as Ellie continued to rub her arm gently.

They walked in companionable silence for a short while until the police station came into view, both women having silently agreed Beth was walking Ellie to work.

“Ellie?” Beth asked nervously, free hand fidgeting in her pocket.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to go for a walk on the beach this evening when you finish work? Just us two?” her nerves only increased as she watched Ellie contemplate the question before glancing at Beth with a warm smile. 

“Sure, why not?” she paused briefly. “My dad can look after the kids for an hour or two if you want? Save you finding childcare.”

Beth was surprised by Ellie’s offer though her heart melted, it never ceased to amaze her how kind Ellie could be. But still, “Are you sure, El? Because–”

“Beth.” Ellie stopped her, hand coming up to halt her words. “I’m positive. He’ll be fine. He’s already excited to see you and Lizzie since I told him you were back.” They paused outside the steps to the station and unlinked their arms so they could turn to face each other, Ellie’s arm reaching up to lightly rub at Beth’s again. “I’ll text you in a bit with a time to drop her around, ok?” 

Beth simply nodded in reply, freezing as Ellie leaned forward to press a light kiss to her cheek, her icy cold skin burning under the touch of the other woman’s lips. 

“I’ll see you later.” Ellie smiled softly, and made her way up the steps, leaving Beth to stare until she was out of sight. After a moment, her hand slipped from her pocket to touch at the warmth Ellie’s lips had left on her cheek, a dozy smile gracing her lips. She felt like a teenager all over again with how smitten she was for Ellie Miller. 

* * *

The weather brightened up around midday, though the wind was still bitter, and with nothing much to do until she met Ellie later in the day Beth went out for a run. The exercise helped burn off some of her nervous energy, yet the adrenaline that pumped through her as she ran hyped her up for her impending confession later in the day. 

She allowed her mind to wander as she made her way across the promenade, enjoying her old running route like she used to. However, her free mind allowed Ellie’s face to pop into her head as she thought about what to say to the other woman. The last time she’d done anything of the sort she was fourteen and admitting to Mark how much she fancied him behind the bike rack at school where they’d kissed. Then she was pregnant a year later and that was that. But this was different. This commitment, if Ellie felt the same, was _ her _choice. She was choosing to confess everything she felt so strongly for the other woman, so far beyond a crush and so very much in love. And if it worked out for them, she wouldn’t feel trapped by an accidental pregnancy, she could just love, freely, and that was the most exhilarating possibility. 

Before Beth even realised it, she was arriving at the front door to her flat, so consumed in her own thoughts as her legs unconsciously carried her home. She took a quick shower, ate lunch, and before she knew it, she was out the door on her way to pick up Lizzie. 

The weather was holding up luckily, and as she walked she felt a buzz in her back pocket. Pulling out her phone, Beth found a text from Ellie saying to drop Lizzie around her dad’s anytime after 4pm as she was finishing at five. So instead of going home, Beth opted to take her daughter for ice-cream despite the cold weather.

They went to the same parlour they always used to, gaining a friendly greeting from the owner who was happy to see her. Once seated, Beth listened intently as her daughter gushed about her day, clearly enjoying being back in Broadchurch, until one wild hand movement meant ice-cream stuck to her nose, much to Beth’s amusement. She picked a napkin from the dispenser and leaned over the table, grabbing her daughter’s cheek. “Come here, sweetheart.” she chuckled at Lizzie’s pout, the little girl eager to get back to her cold treat. 

Once they’d both scraped their small pots clean and Beth had received a sticky kiss on the cheek in thanks from her daughter, they wandered towards Ellie’s dad’s. After dropping Lizzie off and walking back to Ellie’s work, Beth made it to the station for just before five. It only took a few minutes for Ellie to walk through the station doors, giving Beth an enthusiastic wave followed by a brief hug.

“How was your day?” Ellie asked as they walked, arms linked again as Beth told her of her run and the ice-cream her and her daughter had shared, before asking the question back. She listened as Ellie spoke, venting about some of the ridiculous calls they’d got in, and Beth couldn’t stop herself from chuckling into the palm of her hand at her friends lengthy rant.

The conversation flowed until Beth felt the softness of the sand beneath her feet, a nervous lump bubbling up in her throat and suddenly it felt near impossible to form a single word. She knew this was the time, now or never, she had to do this today. Wasn’t it the whole reason she’d come back in the first place? 

Ellie noticed her mood shift, catching on from how Beth tightened her grip on her arm. “Beth? You alright? You’ve gone a bit quiet.”

Beth just bore her eyes into the ground, watching as the tide almost caught her boots. She kept them walking, wanting to be as far out of the way as possible, if someone walked past she’d probably bottle it. 

“Beth?”

She finally looked up to catch concerned eyes scanning her features. “I’m fine, El. I promise. It’s just…” she stopped them from walking any further. They were near the cliffs now, the beach relatively empty as the sun started its slow descent. It was beautiful –– perfect timing. If it all went to plan. 

“Ellie… I didn’t just come back to Broadchurch because ‘I thought it was the right time.’ I came back because––” her gaze dropped, Ellie’s own eyes so intense and earnest that she couldn’t bare if she looked into them and saw the other woman didn’t feel the same. “Because I love you. And not just as a friend, as in…” Beth steeled herself and looked up. “I’m _ in _love with you. I honestly don’t even know if you feel the same El but as soon as I realised I knew I had to come back. That I had to tell you. Otherwise it was just going to eat me up inside. You make me feel so much different than Mark ever did and if you don’t say something within the next ten seconds, I think my heart might explode.” she finished, laughing nervously, her hands wringing in front of her. 

Ellie looked dumbfounded, and it was impossible for Beth to read her eyes, she couldn’t see reciprocation, but she couldn’t see rejection either. Though being a detective for so long Beth knew how hard it could be to read Ellie Miller. So when she didn’t say anything, instead cupping Beth’s face as she pulled her into a gentle kiss, it was safe to say she was more than surprised. It took a moment for her brain to catch up with her body, but when it did her own hands reached up to grab at the lapels of Ellie’s coat, twisting tight in the fabric, so much that her knuckles turned white. When they pulled away, both breathless, their foreheads still pressed together, they both grinned and laughed, all the anxieties between them dissipating into the cool wind that blew around them. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” Beth admitted, and Ellie quickly pulled her into a warm hug, her arms wrapping around Beth’s waist underneath her coat.

“Of course I love you too.” Ellie pressed a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “You daft cow.” she murmured into Beth’s ear, sending them both laughing again as they separated, Ellie receiving a playful smack on the arm. 

“Oi!”

Ellie leaned down to leave another peck on Beth lips, humming slightly into the kiss. “Now,” she started, reaching to entwine her fingers with Beth’s own. “Are we gonna go pick up the kids from my dad’s?” 

Beth was almost thrown off by how casual Ellie was acting, but with the knowledge they could _ be _like this now, kiss, hold hands, raise their kids together –– it felt like the most natural thing in the world. And the wind whipping around them both may have been bitter, but it couldn’t beat the warmth flowing through Beth’s veins. 

So when they were cuddled together on the sofa later that evening, no more cold wind beating against them, heat seared through Beth in a way it hadn’t in a long while. It had been a considerable amount of time since she’d _ been _ with anyone, let alone a woman, but Ellie’s proximity allowed the heat to keep building and her heart rate to increase to the point where she popped to the bathroom as an excuse calm herself down. It needed to be a discussion first, surely it had been just as long for Ellie? Had Ellie been with a woman before? Either way Beth felt a bit ridiculous, like a horny teenager, so the splash of water against her face helped. 

When Beth re-entered the lounge feeling significantly cooler, Ellie was gone from the sofa but the sound of the kettle boiling signalled she was in the kitchen.

“I’m making earl grey. I presume you still like it?” Ellie called over her shoulder.

Beth moved behind her to wrap her arms around her _ girlfriend _, her front pressed flat against Ellie’s back as she left a soft kiss on her neck with a hum. “It’s my favourite.”

She kept her arms wrapped around Ellie as she made their drinks, gratefully accepting the tea once the milk had been stirred in. She curled slender fingers around the mug as she gently blew on the hot beverage, lips forming a smile as she watched Ellie sneak a biscuit from the tin on the side. 

“What?” she questioned as Beth chuckled.

“Custard creams still your favourite, then?”

“Always will be, darling.” Ellie smirked as Beth continued to laugh.

“You know you’ll never sway me from jammy dodgers, right?” Beth stated, brows raising slightly. 

As Ellie began to venture back into the lounge, she paused to leave quick peck on Beth lips, the lingering taste of custard cream apparent. “I can keep trying.” she winked as she walked away, and Beth heard her drop back down on the sofa, quickly following. They watched the local news as they curled up on the sofa and drank their tea, Beth’s hand slipping down to rest against Ellie’s inner thigh. An almost inaudible gasp was masked by Ellie’s mug, but Beth heard it. The news became less and less interesting, Ellie only watching so that she could keep up to date on the surrounding area, so Beth started to rub thumb against the fabric of the other woman’s trousers. 

Both women were quickly becoming aware of each others proximity as a new kind of tension built between them. The kids were in bed, Fred in his own, Lizzie in Tom’s again, the older boy stopping at his friends for the night. So when Beth watched as Ellie grabbed the remote to turn the TV off, shifting to face her, eyes dropping to her lips with the question– “Want to head up to bed?”

Beth didn’t have to think twice when she answered, “Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for soft smut OOP-

Ellie’s back hit the bed with a soft thud as Beth climbed on top of her, a strong thigh pressing between Ellie’s own as she leaned down to capture soft lips, quickly deepening it with a swipe of her tongue across Ellie’s bottom lip. Beth’s hands ran through short curls while Ellie’s wound around her back, gripping into the fabric of Beth’s jumper and tugging the fabric upwards, breaking the kiss as she quickly discarded it on the floor. But before leaning down to kiss Ellie again, Beth sat up and straddled her thigh, the other woman following her upwards. “Beth?”

“Are you sure about this?” Beth asked, her insecurities suddenly flaring up. “Because I just want to make sure it’s not just me who wants this, that I’m not forcing you into something you don’t want to do.” 

“Beth…” Ellie reached up, cupping her face as she ran her thumbs along strong cheekbones. “I want this. I want _ you. _ I promise.” she smiled warmly as she pulled Beth down to leave a lingering kiss on her lips. “I really do love you, you know.” 

Beth grinned at the declaration as their foreheads pressed together, her own hands coming up to stroke her fingers gently down Ellie’s face, before resting them around her neck. “I love you too.” 

Tugging her close, Beth pulled Ellie back into a wanton kiss, her hands dropping to swiftly undo the buttons of her girlfriend’s shirt, sliding the fabric over her shoulders as her lips fell to her neck. Beth trailed kisses all the way down her chest, stopping only to reach behind Ellie to unclip her bra, gaining access to the supple skin it concealed. Once it had been flung behind her, Beth pushed Ellie back into the mattress, continuing to map out her chest between small swells, her fingers smoothing over Ellie’s soft stomach to trace circles around a sensitive nipple. Heat pooled in the pit of Beth’s stomach at the light gasps her fingers elicited from Ellie, the noises spurring her on to pinch at the pink bud, a soft moan falling from Ellie’s lips. “Beth…” 

To pay equal attention to the other stiff peak, Beth leaned down to take sensitive flesh into her mouth, swirling circles with her tongue as a hand came up to twist in her blonde locks. Ellie arched into her touch as she became more breathless underneath her, a curse escaping her when Beth tugged lightly with her teeth. When she finally pulled away, Beth took her time trailing kisses back up Ellie’s neck, slowly making her way back to soft lips, the kiss as searing as the heat that burned between the two of them. 

Beth’s own bra was quickly discarded, Ellie running her hands over every inch of exposed skin as they kissed. When they finally broke away both panting heavily, Beth wasted no time removing Ellie’s trousers along with her own, leaving them both in just their underwear. When her fingers hooked around the hem of Ellie’s, Beth paused briefly, looking up to check the woman beneath her was ok. She received a hasty nod in reply, and Beth dragged the material down over supple thighs, discarding them over the edge of the bed. She brushed gentle kisses up the inside of Ellie’s thigh, taking great care to acknowledge and appreciate the pale stripes that puckered the sensitive flesh, evoking shaky breaths from the woman underneath her. Slowly gravitating back towards Ellie’s kiss swollen lips, Beth paused at her hips, running delicate fingers over the dark lines that lay across her skin.

“It’s nice to know I’m not the only one, El.” Beth stated, pressing a tender kiss to the stretch marks that painted Ellie’s hips. “I love them on you. I love you so much.” Her hands continued to graze up Ellie’s body, over her soft tummy, up to her small breasts that she palmed gently, running the tips of her fingers over the permanent lines that edged over soft curves. She leaned down to finally capture Ellie’s lips in a wanton kiss, tongue dipping lightly into her mouth as her hand slid back down to tease around where Ellie needed her most.

“Shit… Beth.” Ellie mumbled into her mouth between kisses, and Beth couldn’t help but smirk in response. Never did she think she would get the chance to make Ellie curse under her fingertips. When she finally ran her fingers over downy hairs to meet wet heat, the hips below her canted off the bed, pressing up against her fingers, both women moaning at the new sensations. 

Beth ran slender fingers through slick folds, running up to circle around Ellie’s clit, increasingly aroused by the sounds that fell from her mouth. She leaned down to capture them in her own mouth with a passionate kiss while her fingers continued their ministrations, starting to focus more on the bundle of nerves between Ellie’s legs. It left the other woman writhing against the mattress, her hips lifting in need of more as Beth pushed a thigh up against her hand to add more pressure, making Ellie’s breath catch in her throat. Beth’s head dipped down to the crease of Ellie’s neck to plant feather-light kisses along her shoulder as her hand continued its movements, Ellie’s soft sighs sending shivers down her spine. 

“Beth, more…” Ellie pleaded, raising her hips in search of more friction. Beth could hardly refuse, slipping a finger into warm heat, as Ellie’s head fell to the side to bury her face in blonde locks, muffling her moans so as not to wake the house. “God, Beth.” she murmured in Beth’s ear, the sound reverberating to the pit of her stomach, stoking the fire that burned there. 

As she pumped her finger slowly inside Ellie, starting off slow and shallow, she lifted herself up slightly with her free hand to pay attention to Ellie’s breasts, her mouth covering the stiff peak to attend to it with a circling tongue and light grazes of her teeth, the woman below her arching into the touch once more. One of Ellie’s hands moved to rest on the back of her head, fingers twisting lightly in the finer hairs of her neck, the other resting between her shoulder blades, nails digging in slightly, setting Beth’s skin ablaze under their small scrapes. 

When she moved to pay attention to the other breast, Beth added a second digit, dipping a little deeper into her girlfriend’s core, pumping a little faster, Ellie’s moans become increasingly more difficult to quell. So Beth pulled away from the pink bud, swallowing the moans with her lips, Ellie’s arms falling around her neck, holding her close. 

Beth pushed her thigh back up against her hand, pressing her palm against Ellie’s clit as her fingers start to press slow and deep, her girlfriend pulling away to muffle her cries into Beth’s shoulder. “Fuck… Beth.” 

When she felt wet heat start to tremble around her fingers, Beth lifted her body to reach Ellie’s lips, kissing her gently, hand resting against her neck, thumb running over her jaw as her talented fingers brought Ellie to her climax. When her girlfriend crashed over the edge, Beth pulled her lips away to rest their foreheads together while Ellie’s hips rose from the bed, her inner walls quivering around Beth’s fingers that were buried deep inside her. 

After drawing Ellie’s orgasm out with slow circles around her clit, Beth dropped down on the bed next to Ellie, both women panting heavily and glistening with thin sheens of sweat. They took a moment to catch their breaths, Beth’s hand reaching for Ellie’s and entwining them before glancing over at her girlfriend to find her already looking back, grin on her face.

“What?” Beth asked almost shyly. 

“I’ve should’ve known you’d be bloody good in bed.” 

Beth burst out laughing at Ellie’s remark, the other woman quickly joining in. “What? It’s true!” 

Once their laughter calmed down, Ellie rolled onto her side, leaning over Beth as she dipped down to leave a tender kiss on her lips which quickly turned more heated as Ellie’s free hand started roaming. She palmed gently at Beth’s breast, free hands coming up to twist in short curls, Beth’s already quiet moans muffled against Ellie’s lips. Delicate fingers smoothed over a toned stomach, muscles jumping underneath her touch and roaming further to brush over the sensitive lines that painted Beth’s hips. Her breath caught as Ellie’s fingers grazed the puckered marks that decorated her skin, breathing out shakily when Ellie whispered in her ear, “I love yours just as much as you love mine.” she stated, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips, then trailing further to graze her neck and nip at her ear. 

Beth wrapped her arms around Ellie’s neck as her girlfriend’s hand smoothed down her strong thigh, running over taught muscles before lifting it to rest over her own, allowing herself better access to the heat burning between Beth’s legs. Ellie’s hand glided back down, fingertips brushing feather-light over the damp fabric of Beth’s underwear, her hips already keening into Ellie’s touch, desperate for more. “El…” 

When Ellie finally dipped her fingers below the hem of her underwear, Beth’s one hand fell to mouth, biting down on the back of it to muffle her cries pleasure as fingers slid through slick heat. Beth was already close just from helping Ellie chase her release, she knew it wouldn’t take long for her to reach her own. 

Ellie easily slid two fingers past Beth’s entrance as her hips rose to deepen the sensations, at the same time pulling Ellie back into a kiss in an attempt to suppress her moans. When a thumb flicked gently over clit, the fire in Beth’s stomach turned into an inferno, the string that was pulled tight finally snapping as she felt herself crest and tip over the edge, thighs trembling through her release as she mumbled Ellie’s name against her lips. 

When they slipped under the covers that night as the moonlight peeked through the curtains, blanketing their forms in an extra layer, Beth reached out to rest a hand on Ellie’s cheek, leaning in to leave a light peck on her lips, pulling back with a soft smile. “I love you, El.”

“Love you too, Beth.”

* * *

When Beth woke to the sound of Ellie’s alarm the next morning, she found herself wrapped in the arms of her girlfriend, pressed tight against her form. She heard Ellie groan in her ear, as one arm unravelled itself to switch off the blaring sound. “Urgh.” 

Beth twisted in Ellie’s arms so she could see her disapproving expression, one fist rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up. “Mornin’ El.” she rasped.

“Morning, love.” Ellie cooed, pressing a kiss to Beth’s hairline before attempting to sit up, only to be stopped by the strong arms curled around her waist forcing her back down into the mattress. “Beth…” 

“Stay with me.” Beth murmured into short curls and Ellie chuckled.

“You know I’ve got work! Come on, Beth, let me up.” 

“Five minutes. Just five minutes.” Beth requested, holding Ellie’s gaze with pleading hazel eyes until they were too much to bare.

“Alright! Alright. Five minutes, that’s all you’re getting.” she stated as they both snuggled back under the covers, limbs twisting lightly around each other, basking in the warmth shared between them.

It was unsurprising when that morning, Ellie was late for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH hope you enjoyed 
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3333


	3. My darling, I'm ready, to burst into flames for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i bet you weren't expecting this third chapter lmaooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I wasn't intending on adding to this at all yet here we are. When I thought of the idea and I couldn't resist
> 
> It's short but sweet and SO SOFT. because they are our soft gay mums what else would we expect

** Two years later **

The afternoon sun shines down brightly on the beach, the sand underneath them sparkling in the rays that beat down on the two women. The blanket underneath them rises slightly at the edges in the gentle breeze, it grazes over their skin, keeping them both just cool enough to be able to enjoy the heat without many layers.

It’s a rare weekend when the kids are with Ellie’s dad for the day, leaving the two women free from the responsibility for a few hours. Beth’s now brunette hair blows around her face with a slightly stronger gust as she looks out at the kids paddling in the sea, the tips of their toes darting in and out at its cool bite. 

Beth takes another bite from her sandwich, content to just sit and people watch for a while, Ellie sat next to her, eyes glued to the page of her book as she munches on a scotch egg. She swallows the final piece, and Beth watches as short curls bounce in the gentle breeze, Ellie’s eyes squinting slightly in the glare of the sunshine, her eyes crinkling at the edges. Flecks of gold stand out from the dark brown of Ellie’s irises, and when Beth’s own pupils drops down slightly to see a small smile pull at Ellie’s lips, her laugh lines now more visible, it cements something inside her chest.

She wants to spend the rest of her life with the woman sat next to her. The woman she never expected to fall for. A love that happened so gradually, and ended up so deep, a choice, for the both of them. A commitment that excited Beth everyday, a commitment that made her happier over two years than seventeen with Mark.

When Beth takes in a deep breath, the sun hits Ellie’s face in a way that stuns her, and in her own mind, she really is the cat that got the cream. The words leave her lips before she can even think about it.

“Marry me.”

Ellie’s gaze snaps to her, eyes wide. “What?”

“Marry me.” Beth repeats with more confidence, though a nervous smile graces her lips. 

“Seriously?”

“Very seriously.”

There’s a beat.

Ellie shrugs. “Ok.” 

“Yeah?” Beth grins.

“Yeah.” Ellie returns, a grin forming on her own face. 

Beth shifts onto her knees, taking Ellie’s face in her hands and leaning in, “I love you, El.” 

“I love you too, Beth.” Elle murmurs against her lips before closing the gap, both women pouring all their love into the action, deep and slow and probably not quite publicly appropriate, but in the moment, neither of them care. 

When Beth pulls away, her eyes are watery, and she notices Ellie’s are the same, both of them a little overwhelmed, but in the best and most exciting way. 

“Here,” she says, pulling a ring off her middle finger, a simple silver band with three dark blue gems set in the gleaming metal. She slips it onto Ellie’s ring finger, sighing in relief when it fits, albeit a touch too big, and lifts it up to press a gentle kiss to the soft skin of her knuckle. 

They laugh, both watery, and Beth doesn’t care when she feels a tear slip down her cheek. Ellie reaches up and wipes it away, both of them still giggling like giddy school children. “You’re such a sap, Beth.” Ellie chides as Beth shoves her playfully. 

They sit back in their original positions, yet their hands stay linked, grins unmoving from their faces, and when Beth looks down at their interlocked hands and sees the ring on Ellie’s finger peering through, elation spreads through her like a flood, her heart pounding with renewed joy.

“So Hawaii for the honeymoon then?” Ellie jokes, pulling Beth from her thoughts with another laugh.

“Oh stop it!” Beth manages through laughter, squeezing her now fiancée’s hand. 

“I’m just being realistic.” Ellie teases with a quirked brow. 

“Oh yeah, about as realistic as the cat we’re _ not _getting.” 

“I’ll wear you down.” 

“No, you won’t.” 

“I will.” Ellie replies smugly.

“You won’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY GONNA BE SOFT AND GAY FOREVER BB

**Author's Note:**

> see you in the next chapter if you here for the smut ;)


End file.
